The Fatal Soccer Ball
by Evenstar606
Summary: Tai wants Matt to play soccer with him. Matt gives in, but the game has some unusual consequences...Oneshot.


Here is a Challenge given to me by Nina-Neko.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

"Play soccer with me."

"No way," Fifteen-year-old Matt Ishida refused to meet his bullheaded friend's demands. Unfortunately for him, Tai Kamiya did not give up so easily.

"Come on, Matt, it'll be fun, PLEASE?" Tai got down on his knees, practically begging for him to say yes. He really needed a goalie for his solo practice runs if the school team was going to beat Tamachi on Friday.

But Matt wouldn't budge.

"Stop being so melodramatic—I said no," Matt snapped, fighting the urge to strangle Tai. He knew how much Matt despised contact sports, yet he continually bugged him to play.

Tai bounced the soccer ball on his knees. "I'll go easy on you," he insisted, giving Matt his best Puppy Dog Eyes.

"That only works with T.K., and you know it," Matt grumbled. "And I hardly need you to go easy on me."

"Are you sure about that, I'm kind of rough," Tai said.

"I've seen you play, and trust me, I can take whatever you dish out," Matt said boldly.

"Okay," Tai shrugged. He gave the ball a swift kick.

Matt dodged the oncoming soccer ball, grateful for his quick reflexes. "Fine, if you're going to be that way…"

"You'll play?" Tai grinned.

Matt muttered an obscenity under his breath and tossed the ball back at Tai.

"No using your hands!" Tai hollered in his crazed Soccer Junkie mode. "Now try to block my goal, 'kay?"

"What did I do to deserve this?" Matt sighed, standing in front of the goal net. Tai backed up and delivered an expert kick to the ball, which went flying at Matt.

"You know, this isn't so bad, I bet I can—." Before Matt could finish his sentence, the ball smacked him in the head. He hit the ground hard, the ball rolling innocently away from the scene of the crime.

"Uh oh," Tai ran over to his fallen comrade, kneeling down to help him up. "Matt? Matt can you hear me? I didn't mean to hit you, man, are you okay?"

Matt looked at Tai strangely for a moment, his vision swimming. When it cleared, he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tai asked, frowning.

"The grass is tickling me, duh," Matt giggled. "Stop tickling me, Mr. Grass…you too, Madame Dandelion!"

"What are you talking about?" Tai demanded.

"This grass is so…so green and grass-like!" Matt laughed, and began rolling around in the grass, burying his face in a patch of weeds, taking a deep breath and inhaling its scent. "Try the grass, Taichi, it smells so good!"

Tai gaped at Matt in disbelief. He glanced around the field, and was uncomfortably aware of all the staring people. "Matt, stop making a scene," he hissed. "I didn't hit you that hard, did I; if you didn't want to play you should have said so!"

"Taichi!" Matt exclaimed in a little-kid voice.

"What?" Tai asked warily.

"I need to be closer to the grass!" Matt insisted, pulling off his school shirt. "I want to become one with the grass…"

"Whatever, you've lost your—Matt!" Tai shrieked as Matt unzipped his khakis pants and pulled them off. "What are you doing, this is a public place!"

Matt just cackled like a hyena. He started to pull off his boxers, and then suddenly stopped and glanced around, as if noticing for the first time that everyone was staring at them. Tai was leaning over him, looking very red in the face, and holding Matt's pants.

"Um…Tai?" Matt ventured carefully.

"Yeah, Matt?' Tai asked.

"Why am I half-naked in the middle of a soccer field and what are you doing with my pants?" Matt demanded.

"I—you flipped out after I hit you in the head with a soccer ball, remember?" Tai insisted.

"Yeah, I remember you hitting me in the head with a soccer ball, you jerk. It knocked me out!" Matt snapped.

"No it didn't," Tai protested. "You were just acting like an idiot—,"

"You are so immature," Matt scoffed, standing up and grabbing his pants from Tai. "I can't believe you'd pull a prank like this, you were probably planning on stealing my clothes and throwing them into the lake or something."

"That's not what happened!" Tai insisted.

"This is the last time I'm ever playing soccer with you," Matt growled, buttoning up his shirt and stalking away from Tai.

"WATCH OUT!" a voice that sounded suspiciously like Davis yelled, and from out of nowhere, a soccer ball hurtled through the air, and smashed into Matt's face.

"You little—I hate sports!" Matt shouted, holding his hands up to his nose as blood came pouring out.

He swore right then and there to never set foot on a soccer field again.


End file.
